Indecision
by darkrunner
Summary: Kaiba's got one slot left for the KC Grand Prix. Who to invite? Implied Revengeshipping. KaibaAmelda


A/N: I hate any pairing with Kaiba. This time, I hate the practice rather than the concept. Puppy was easy to write but I can't stand them together. Revenge is a killer for plot bunnies but I'm okay with them. The one plot bunny I REALLY liked is extremely short, however. But, let's face it, I wasn't going to pass this round anyway.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, Amelda wouldn't even exist. Or at the very least, he'd have some extreme changes in character design.

* * *

Kaiba was busy flipping through lists of Duel Monsters champions when the phone on his desk rang. Annoyed, he picked it up.

"Kaiba Seto," he growled into the phone. On top of his usual icy disposition, he wasn't even able to participate in his own Grand Prix due to work. The phone rang with uncanny infrequency due to that, most clients preferring to speak to his happier, while not as knowledgeable, secretary.

One of the few people that _would_ actually be put through was his younger brother, Mookuba.

"Ni-sama!" Mokuba said cheerily, used to his brother's mood by now. Kaiba's growl quieted.

"They're coming," Mokuba said quickly. "Like you said they would."

Kaiba scoffed. Of course they would. After all the trouble they put him through with the Doom incident, the least they could do was come and duel a couple times.

"We didn't find Kujaku Mai, though," Mokuba said, much quieter. Kaiba imagined the bonkotsu looking up at the sound of her name and could have laughed, if this wasn't throwing an enormous wrench into their plans.

"Dammit," he muttered. "Nothing at all?"

"Nope," Mokuba replied. "Can't really blame her, after..."

"Hmph." Kaiba found it hard to believe that anyone would refuse his invitation. If she'd just come out long enough for him to give it to her, of course she would come! Then he could get on with planning, instead of spending all this time finding suitable duelists.

"Fine," Kaiba sighed, scanning the list of names in his hand. "I guess... maybe I ought to invite Ishtar... he was technically second at Battle City..."

"Ni-sama," Mokuba said hesitantly. "What about... the three warriors from Doom?"

"No," Kaiba said without thinking. Anything related to the Doom incident he immediately rejected. The whole point of the tournament was to make people FORGET that. "It draws too much attention to the monster scandal."

"But no one evens knows those three--"

"Exactly," Kaiba said sternly. "I can't invite a no-name without an explanation. They don't deserve it anyway."

"You were going to invite Kujaku Mai!" Mokuba said, a little too loudly. There was a long pause on his end of the phone, and Kaiba imagined he was moving farther away from the gang.

"She's the best female duelist in Japan," Kaiba said through gritted teeth. "I've got the female and male champions from America--how would it look if I didn't do the same for my own country?"

"I'm just saying..." Mokuba said defensively. "They were good duelists."

"I know," Kaiba sighed. "Alright, I'll call you back when I choose someone. Thanks, Mokuba."

"Bye, ni-sama."

Kaiba set the phone back down slowly, looking at the papers in front of him. Dozens of eligible duelists... hundreds more he could invite easily. Maybe thousands he could get away with. But a complete nobody? No professional duels, no amateur duels, nothing?

"No," he mumbled to no one in particular, leafing through the papers. No, there had to be another name here. He scanned the lists, recalling the duels he had seen with each name. Insector Haga, former Japanese champion... no, _he_ could beat him. Keith Howard... he didn't want that to deal with... and _he_ could beat him, too. _He_ could beat all of them.

Amelda.

He could have beat _Kaiba_. He should have. Gozaburo killed his brother! But Amelda let him have one last turn. For Mokuba. Maybe... maybe for Kaiba, too.

Kaiba gritted his teeth and grabbed for the phone. He was Kaiba Seto, dammit. It was his tournament, and he could invite whoever he wanted.

"Bring me the information on the warriors of Doom," he demanded. It was the first time he'd said the organization name aloud in his building. "Yes, now!" He slammed the phone back down. To hell with what they thought. He was inviting Amelda.

* * *

A/N: Now that I think about it, why WASN'T Malik invited?


End file.
